Study Date
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Tyler Black one shot. Tyler visits his girlfriend, Nicole, at school and their study date turns into a fuck session. Enjoy!


Nicole looked at her watch on her wrist. She is in her last class of the day before her boyfriend, Tyler, came to visit. Nicole's boyfriend, Tyler Black, is currently a professional wrestler in Ring of Honor and he has the weekend off to come visit her. Nicole does have one exam on Friday morning and she has to study for that. Tyler knows that school comes first and he doesn't want to get in the way of that.

Five more minutes. Five minutes left. Class is almost over. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Tyler.

'Can't wait to see you. I miss you so much, baby.'

Tyler has his own apartment in Iowa and Nicole will be moving in with him next semester. She knows he won't be there as much, but she won't need to kick her roommate out when he visits.

That's it, class is over. She collects her belongings and heads back to her dorm room. When she arrives, she notices a person with soft black hair lying on her bed. She smiles at the person because it's Tyler. He obviously wanted to surprise her, but he just fell asleep. She went over to bed and lied down next to him. She blew in his ear and he instantly woke up with a smile on his face.

"Hi baby, I've missed you so much!" He said as he wrapped his arm around her and brought her down for a kiss.

"You know, my roommate isn't going to be back until six tonight. We have a few hours to ourselves." Nicole moved on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt. She couldn't wait to bite that chest of his. She saw a bruise forming on his chest. He just had a brutal match the night before and he was hit hard on his chest.

"Let me take care of you, Tyler." Nicole leans down and kisses his bruise. She kneads her hands into his pecs, leans down once again, and kisses Tyler. Her lips start to move from his lips down to his chest, leaving a trail behind. She starts to bite on his chest as he runs his fingers through her soft brown hair. His hands rest firmly on her ass, as her lips make their way back up his chest and to his neck. She starts to suck on a spot on his neck. She has left hickeys in the past on his neck, and they were visible on TV, but this time she really wants to make her mark on him.

"Nicole, wait." Tyler pushed her off his neck and she sat up with a confused look.

"Tyler, what is it?" she asked him. He grabs her hands and starts to swing her arms.

"Nicole, can we just lay here for a little while?" Nicole smiled at him. "Sure we can baby!"

Nicole picked up the blanket on her bed and pulled it over them as she fell asleep on top of his chest. He started running his fingers through her hair again, as he drifted off to sleep as well.

A few hours later, Nicole woke up and saw the time. 8pm. She totally lost track of time and she needs to study for a test the next day.

She quietly got off Tyler, gathers her books, and notes up that she needs to study for that class. As she's packing up her backpack, she feels a set of hands touch her ass.

"Do you need some help there, baby?" Nicole turned around and kissed Tyler. "Go back to sleep baby, I'll be back later. I need to head down to the library and study for my test tomorrow morning."

Tyler kissed Nicole back. "Let me help you baby. You know I like to help you study." Nicole smiled at him. "I know you do, but this test is very important for my grade and I need to focus as much as possible." Tyler grabbed her hand and her backpack and led her out the door. "Then, let me help you." Nicole couldn't say no to those big brown eyes. She is such a sucker for those. "Fine Tyler; you can help me, but no distracting me." Tyler smiled at her.

Nicole and Tyler made their way to the library. There were barely any people there. That's good news then. Tyler and Nicole have the almost the entire place to themselves. She didn't mind him there. He was actually great at helping her. He held out her flash cards, read notes to her, quizzed her and even made a fake test.

Time has flown by and it's one in the morning. Nicole could tell that he is tired, so she let him sleep for a little bit. She started reading her notes again, but she couldn't focus much longer. This hand kept running her leg and up her skirt. She looked over at Tyler and saw a smile. She knew he wanted it—bad. This test is important for her grade, but Tyler means a whole lot to her. Maybe a small break wouldn't hurt so much, now would it?

"Tyler, stop!" Nicole smiled at him and be smiled back. "Come on baby, I'm so horny for you right now." Soon his hand made it up higher in her skirt. She felt his finger inside of her vagina. She playfully kicked Tyler. "We can't do this here, Tyler. Get your finger out of me!" Tyler moved himself closer to Nicole and started kissing her neck. She let out a quiet moan. Nicole bit her bottom lip and then got up. She went behind Tyler, kissed his neck, and whispered into his ear. "Come with me, baby." She grabbed his hand and took him to the back of the library.

Once they got there, Tyler slammed her up against the bookcase and started kissing her neck. She stopped and lifted up his shirt. Nicole took out his folded ponytail and started to twirl his hair. He brought her off the bookcase and kissed her hard. He pushes her back onto the bookcase and slowly starts to unbutton her shirt. Tyler goes back to kissing her. He starts to run his hand up her leg and under her skirt. Tyler's hand makes its way into her underwear and he starts to rub her slit. Without any hesitation, Tyler starts to finger her. He moved his lips onto her neck and starting giving her small love bites. Nicole started to moan out his name. She grasped her fingers into his black pulls her panties down and then pulls his jeans and boxers down in one sitting. He then wraps one of her legs around him, as he inserted his hard cock into her. Tyler pushed into her gently; he pushed all the way into her. He continued to move slowly inside of her, kissing her softly. With a smile, Nicole kissed him back. He eventually picked up some speed and it felt even better. She came hard, moaning his name loudly. Her eyes were filling up with tears, but she told him to keep going. He clutched onto her hips and started to pick up more speed. She started to scream his name. Tyler liked the sound of that. After several more thrusts, Tyler came after her, inside of her, grabbing at the books on the shelf as he moaned her name. He pulled the books off the shelf and they came crashing onto the ground.

After a few moments, Tyler pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up. Nicole pulled her panties back up as Tyler kept kissing her. "I love you, Nicole. I love you so much." Nicole smiled at him. "I love you too, Tyler!"

Nicole is currently one month pregnant and the father is Tyler Black, her boyfriend. Neither of them knows it yet.


End file.
